sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Mimas Rok'shoza
Overview Mimas Rok’shoza is a twenty year old cecropia moth and one of the central characters in the main plot of Channel Mobius. He is rather tall for a Mobian, standing at approximately 4'3". Rok’shoza (or Rocky, as he would rather be called) has aqua colored eyes, light skin, and burnt orange-colored fur that takes the appearance of medium-length, wavy hair atop his head. His DW10 persona reflects his role in his "native show" Blood of Hylaphora. Thus, he is decked out in a grey and red military jacket, black trousers, white gloves and orange sneakers (a deviation from the standard Hylaphoran uniform, but important to his character on the program). His most striking visual feature, however, is his cape-like set of wings that once fully unfolded and extended will be nearly three times the length of his shoulders. In fact, his wings are his main form of weaponry, as his persona in the world of channels allows him to remove them and morph them into either a shield or a double-ended sword. Personality Rok’shoza is a stable individual who acknowledges that he has two separate personas he must change into depending on the time. While he plays as one of the main villains in Blood of Hylaphora, his true personality is that of an introspective wallflower. His show’s persona is icy and demanding with very little regard for individual life, barring those either close or servile to him. His sense of authority even garners sycophantic servitude towards prominent members and aristocrats of Hylaphoran society, hoping to stay in both his father and his good graces. Despite his ability to keep his incompatible personas in check, they will sometimes slip into each other and cause problems when it’s not appropriate for the situation. For example, in a team event or battle, his lack of patience and disdain for insubordination may lead to heated aggravation towards others, possibly pushing them away. Sometimes, he gets his role in the group mixed up, bringing his leader’s attitude in a situation where cooperation is needed most. This works in reverse as well, for in high stress situations, his timidness may show when being confronted or attacked by an opponent. One of the main issues that arose when Rok enrolled in the Signal City Competition, in that many of the fans and viewers of Blood of Hylaphoria were disappointed that he did not keep up his villainous act outside of the show. Authenticity is key in DW10, and much of the audience and participants in the program see DW10 as a new reality to live in alongside their own, thus suspension of disbelief is critical to keep viewers interested. Rok finds it difficult to fully immerse himself in his role outside of his own show. He sees himself as just an actor and a representative, not the character itself. Thus, one of the main struggles he faces is to find an identity that balances the fame and personality that his show’s persona brings while staying a amicable and honest citizen of DW10. History ''Career Troubles'' Rok is a native to the state of Ziaroan in the United States, where he grew up as a relatively shy child to a family of business-people. He found that his parents’ occupations, being stuffed in an office and filing paperwork in a sterile, contemporary office to be a drag, however, and moved his interests towards creative arts: writing and performing. This all went well at first, as his parents were highly supportive of his choices. They knew it took a particular mindset and personality to handle the busy-work and tempo needed to survive in an office environment. Writers and those in show business in Ziaroan suffered a PR blow when a famous actor from the area, Ulysses Xheskis, was arrested as a key figure in a supremacist hate group, targeting those who had little or no skill to contribute to the nation (homeless, separatist communes, special need individuals, and the like). His arrest led to the exposure of a much larger ring that outed the mayor, the governor, and local celebrities such as the KRZB staff and anchormen. Whether or not it was warranted, the major scandal garnered Ziaroan and its people a loathsome reputation (especially to the more new age, liberal elite of Hollywood), thus ruining many’s chance to earn a career in show-business. Rok’s parents sat him down at the table and discussed this one day, a bit disappointed, but also halfheartedly relieved that their son wouldn’t invest his life in the risky occupation of entertainment media. Rok was nonetheless downtrodden from this reality check. ''Hylaphoran Opportunity'' It was around this time that DW10 became open to the public as well, exposing the world to a brand new network and broadcast media that was only limited to a content creator’s imagination. One wouldn’t even need money to start producing watchable material, just an idea and an audience to give that show exposure. Besides the government’s initial investment of the DW10 satellite and a small fee to buy space for an SCN, the network was an artistic and money-making powerhouse. When the despondent moth learned of this shortly after it’s opening, his eyes brightened and the gears in his head started spinning. Thus, Rok began developing a concept and a pitch for his own show. He thought to himself, “What could I possibly make that others like? What’s popular right now. Dramas? War stories?” Then it all came together. Rok devised a a World War I era story of monarchial, tyrannical governments and their interminglings. As one of the first and most complex independent shows on the network, it gained a sizeable viewer-count and fanbase, but after a few months of broadcast, his exposure began to plateau. The moth was faced with another problem. It turns out that the majority of SCN viewers that were interested in his kind of show were already watching Hylaphora, and even so, it was most definitely a niche genre and subject matter. Thus, Rok knew that he would have to bring his creation into the mainstream and find some way to spread the word to the general audience of DW10. While he wasn’t a fan of actual conflict (at least actual in terms of a virtual world), one of the main methods of exposure that the network had was Channel Mobius, a large SCN channel that hosted a single show, The Mobius Battle, where competitors from other, smaller shows competed and battled to game a time slot on the most popular channel on DW10. Did his in-show persona have power? Absolutely! Why not use it to capture the public eye and bolster his work to fame that he had never seen before? Fighting Style and Abilities ''Battle Capabilities'' Rok prefers to fight his opponents on his own terms rather than in a battle lead and controlled by his opponent. With his Transmorphic Wings, he is able to switch combat styles seamlessly to fill whatever role that he or his team needs. While he is a jack of all trades in this sense, His separate roles are very one-dimensional and not flexible enough to let one style take dominance over another. In order for him to succeed in battle, it is imperative that he chooses the most optimal wing-form for the right situation. His style itself is more defensive in nature, focused on stalling out and defending both him and his allies. This is apparent in the fact that two of his four wing-forms are more protective in nature (Shield and Wing). The most common form that Rok uses is “Wing”, the least aggressive form in his arsenal. Being a moth, this allows him to fly and flutter in the air: his main method of travel since his mobility on the ground is rather low. But this form is more than meets the eye due to “magical” enhancements made in the virtual world through another ability, “Swarm”. Swarm allows Rok to dismount from his wings, turn them into a dark cloud of dark red and brown insectoid moths, and command it towards an enemy to obfuscate vision and disrupt opponents. This doesn’t do much damage itself, but is a decent support ability that allows allies to gain space or close in for a critical attack. The main downside though, is that this leaves Rok himself as a sitting duck until his wings return to him ,meaning that if the moths are trapped or otherwise impaired, he cannot recall them and switch forms. Enemies can destroy them outright as well, which doesn’t permanently inhibit rock, but he must wait a period of time to regenerate any lost aspects. The next most common form is “Sword”, where he transforms his wings into a double sided blade with medium range. The sword itself is as hard as steel and lightweight, but it’s rather underwhelming compared to other offensive abilities that competitors and enemies have. FInally, the most situational out of the three is “Shield”, where his wings transform into a sturdy, pavise shield that is extremely resistant to shock, practically negating all damage that can’t pierce or circumvent the shield. This is only temporary, however, as after a few hits, it will disperse into “swarm” and return to wing form. Rok can also send this shield to others as a floating barrier, but this form can only take fewer hits and must return to Rok to recharge, as the wings itself have a weaker “power signal” when separated from Rok. ''Statistics'' ATK: 3 DEF: 4 SPD: 2 UTL: 4 CTR: 3 RES: 4 Extras ''Gallery'' Category:Males Category:Moths